


Defying Fate

by StarMaxwell



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, I am sure there will be more tags as time goes on., M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaxwell/pseuds/StarMaxwell
Summary: Link, the prince of Hyrule, has disappeared, leaving his country under Zelda's sole and crude rule, but a young blonde man is soon found wandering the desert with no memories and is about to change everything.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Defying Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny has been bouncing around in my head for quite some time. Updates will be sporadic, so please read and review, also not beta at all.

Link fought the urge to hum a little too himself as he was led towards the massive fortress in the middle of the desert, his hands bound in front of him to keep him from escaping. 

His dark blue eyes looked around a little as he wondered how in the world that he had gotten into such a predicament. 

_Maybe if you didn't scare them half to death and knew how to speak their language well enough to tell them that you weren't a threat…then perhaps you wouldn't be treated this way. _He answered himself inside of his head.__

__The last thing he could recall before waking up in the desert, was a voice telling him that it was sorry…that his purpose was not fulfilled yet before darkness overcame him and passed out._ _

__It had only been his third day in the desert, and Link's once pale skin was red with a sunburn on the tips of his ears, cheeks, and nose since it had never crossed his scattered brain to look in his bags for something that might combat the problem._ _

__He had come across a group of women that had been ambushed by a group of monsters and had joined in the fray by taking out a few of the monsters that would have had seriously injured a few of them, had it not been for his presence._ _

__After the monsters had been defeated, Link laid down the sword he had, his hands up in the gesture that he wasn't there to harm the others when they had pointed their swords at him, still strung out due to the sudden battle._ _

__He had tried to defuse things by saying he was a traveler, but due to lack of water, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth, and it came out strange, but for now, he was counting this as a win, they hadn't killed him yet._ _

__Little did he know, he was part of something big that was brewing in the desert, something that would change the course of history on its head and perhaps…change things for the better._ _


End file.
